


You Left Me With Misery

by luvmesomefyodor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Week, Levi & Eren Yeager are the Same Age, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Misery, Older Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags Are Hard, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvmesomefyodor/pseuds/luvmesomefyodor
Summary: Its been a year since the passing, and Levi is in true agony as he holds his blade in his right hand and touches the grave with his left hand. reviewing the terrible memories and the yelling agony inside of him to the grave.you transfered your misery out to me. how could you do something like that?you rumbled the worldand you kept me tiedin a thought of getting freedom.. Eren, you did the exact opposite.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 31





	You Left Me With Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is 18 when Eren first joined the survey corps  
> Eren was 16 when he graduated, and he was 17 by the time of the female titan expedition. just to clarify:)
> 
> English is not my first language and I did this while having a headache + I wrote it on my phone so, there might be some grammar problems

Eren, why did you do that. why did you become what you hate most.

your smile had disappeared long before I noticed it. your emotions became too unreadable for me to feel.

your eyes never widened or gave out any sort of emotions to me. your soul had left your body, and I, regret not seeing when it happen till you were gone

I watched you when you yelled at Jean, how you wanted to slaughter all the titans. you were so determined to end the walls misery and bring the people freedom. but you only got left alone

you never enjoyed my tea anymore, you never even wanted to sit with me anymore. your whole personality changed but I refused to see it.

I remember saving your shitty ass, I remember kicking your shitty face in the court room. I remember your sleepless nights where you came to my room to talk

you were a brat, a shitty one.

_"i never thought I would see you get this filthy, Eren"_

I told you after kicking your face yet again, after Mikasa had brought you on board on our air ship.

it broke my heart seeing what you did and what you had written in your letters. you were casted into our prison shortly after arriving home.

I came down to you one night, asking why you were acting like a stranger. you told me to fuck off.

_"im not your little Eren anymore, Levi!"_

_"then who the fuck are you?"_

I yelled at you. I regretted yelling at you the moment I did, but you didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Levi. there's no more space for us. I'm not your partner anymore, you don't need to supervise me either. I can break out of here at any given moment, so I suggest for you to leave me alone or you will get caught up in my escape"

I was on edge on breaking, but my strong facade kept its place. you had walked so closely up to the bars, I punched you in the eyes before I left you to your miserable ass.  
"what a jerk" i thought i had spent 5 years of my life on a stupid jerk. but I knew I didn't, I knew you once loved me.

-

 _"EREN!"_ Mikasa and Armin yelled after you. you had taken your last breath in my arms when you looked up at the night sky. your lifeless body was held in my arms.

we all disagreed with your ways and what you had become, but somehow your death still impacted everyone, and me.

 _"Levi.. be.....free.."_ you whispered as your last voice being spoken aloud. you didn't apologize for your ways, as I thought you would've. but no, you wanted me to be free

but I'm a disappointment, all I do is grieve. I'm not one bit free from you Eren. you tied your hands around my wrists. you're holding me back, you're holding me down.

you transfered your misery out to me. how could you do something like that?

you rumbled the world

and you kept me tied

in a thought of getting freedom

.. Eren, you did the exact opposite.

No one is free, no one will ever be free from you. you have tied us to our own misery and agony. we are slaves to you, we were never free from you.

_"Hello captain.. wanna have tea with me?"_

_"hmm? oh, sure.."_

_Eren poured Levi a warm cup of tea. they talked all night, trying to forget the events of the female titan. Eren had been crying at night and Levi knew of it. he tried his best to help the kid_

_"captain. this may be insensitive, but you look really stunning in the night light. your skin is glowing"_

_Levi brushed at the comment, trying to hide his cheeks when Eren pulled him closer._   
_"don't hide Levi, I want to see your face"_

_"oi! shitty brat. you're being awfully corny"_

_Eren laughed, "sorry captain, but its the truth!"_

_"hmm.. your eyes look quite beautiful too" Levi pressed his hand on Eren's cheek as he studied the green eyes before him_

_"thank you Levi"_

_Eren pressed his lips on his captain. his 18 year old captain. His partner. his secret partner that he oh so loved and want to protect at all cost._

_the kissing was passionate and delicate at the same time. Eren moved his lips with Levi's as a royal dance. Levi placed his soft hands underneath Erens chin to guide the dance_

_Eren soon, pulled Levi to his feet and placed him on his lap. making Levi deepening the kiss from above. Their tongues soon met and the night of many dances had begun for the two young lovers_

_-_

"you shitty jerk" I cried over your numb body, your eyes were closed by Armin. We all cried over your precious body.

you left me with only agony, misery and hatred. I hate you Eren yeager, but I also miss you everyday. your pathetic.

you were the last person to leave me, I have no one now. what's the point of being free when you have no one to enjoy it with, whats the point when you're tied down by a person your miserably hate and love.

I should've let the court kill you off,

you drew my heart as your slave the moment you kissed me with your soft lips.

I live with no regrets. but I regret watching you become the monster you hatred, but I loved.

what is the point to live anymore? I might aswell end my misery now. with the blade in my hand, I will die over your grave. so your corpse can see you never gave me freedom. you will watch from above as you see me die at your grave.

_"i vow to you Eren Yeager. I will be free with you, on the right track"_

I closed my eyes as the bleeding began. I hugged myself over your grave and cried till my last breath was drawn in the book.  
there was no reason to live from the nightmare you had created.

so Eren yeager, let me be free with you.

-

_"ouch, watch where you're going"_

_"sorry man.. I didn't sleep well. my conscious most be pretty fucked up"_

_"its fine. ugh but now I have to go back and clean myself up"_

_"im so sorry... Can I buy you tea or anything as a 'make up or?"_ The brunette smiled at the short male. the short male felt a sense of deja-vu but excepted the invention to get free tea nonetheless

_"i never got your name?"_

_"Levi"_

_"Eren"_

_"nice meeting you, Levi"_

_"likewise, Eren"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a headache and I'm not really in a mood for anything atm. I read some sad fanfics and thought I wanted to do more of those (sad one shots) as I make my other story lol.


End file.
